The Dilemma
by Kiki Batman
Summary: It was the dilemma: Did she- no, could she fancy James Potter? Oneshot/Drabble


The weather wasn't the nicest outside on the grounds of Hogwarts. It started out with a light breeze, and just a bit of drizzling, weather Lily Evans was quite fond of. Marlene, Lily's closest mate, went to Quidditch practice, leaving Lily right after supper. After the redhead finished her (dreadful) Potions essay on Wolfsbane and it's uses she decided to go for a walk, seeing that Quidditch practice was supposed to end soon perhaps she'd meet up with Marlene, or even James.  
Lily and James had a mutual agreement that becoming civil acquaintances would not only benefit them but perhaps the whole school. Soon after they made this 'deal' of sorts (James was more than happy to agree, but also a bit skeptical.) they would sit near each other during breakfast, lunch, and supper due to their mutual friendship with Marlene, and, to Lily's surprise, James was a lot more than the 'bullying toerag' she had pegged him to be. From what Lily could tell, his head deflated a bit, making him less prone to hexing random students in the corridor. Nevertheless, old habits die hard, and that goes for both Lily and James.  
The wind had picked up a bit, and the drizzle turned into more of a mist, meaning that no matter how light it felt everything was soaked. As Lily walked down towards the Quidditch pitch everyone was else was heading back up. She presumed that Marlene and James was in that group, but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying a nice walk to the Quidditch pitch. Every step would sink into the ground a bit; the grass was very marshy. Lily flicked her slick red hair out of her face, her face had a thin later of mist on it, and the bit of mascara she had applied onto her eyelashes was beginning to run ever so slightly.  
It was _the_ dilemma: Did she- no, could she fancy James Potter? They had only been friends for around five months (Starting mid September.) and it was Potter, the boy who had put her at her wits end for years, with his petty tricks and hexing. Then came along fifth year and he decided to - what she thought - 'up his game' by asking her out constantly. With their history being friends itself was a huge, but even the though of them was a bit unnerving. Nothing was really the same. First Lily's friendship with Severus was demolished, and now she's feeling more than platonic feelings for her old sworn enemy? It was mad.  
"Alright, Evans?" A male voice called from the bottom of the stands, snapping Lily out of her daydreaming state; she identified it as James Potter's voice almost immediately. She hadn't noticed how much the wind had picked up until she looked down at James, it was blinding her.  
"Well," Started Lily. "My clothes are soaked through, I'm cold, and this wind is blinding me. I'm fantastic." James grinned, "You brought this on yourself, I never asked you to wait up for me." At those words, Lily felt heat rise to her face.  
"I wasn't waiting for you, git!"  
"Uh-huh. Well, I'm ready to leave now, come on, hurry up. Like you said, _you are wet_." The emphasis on those words did not help the blush on her face, which was now creeping down on her neck.  
Lily didn't argue, she got up from her seat, and carefully made her way down the steps, making sure she didn't slip. On the last step, she stumbled a bit, making her grab James' shoulder out of reflex to steady herself. She blushed a bit more - if that was possible - and muttered an apology. He merely grinned at her before looking - or, better yet, trying to see - where he was going, walking on the marshy ground back up to the castle.  
"So," James started, "if you weren't waiting up for me, what were you doing?"  
"I went for a walk and then I sat down."  
"Just so happen at the Quidditch pitch after Quidditch practice?"  
"I thought everyone left."  
"Oh," James sounded disappointed. "I see. But what were doing outside in this weather?"  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I enjoy this weather-" The redhead gasped and fell face first onto the marshy ground, luckily she had some buffer by putting her arms in front of her, but her hands slipped.  
"Lily!" James said with a bit of a yelp, after he fully realised what had happened he could help but laugh.  
Lily rolled from her stomach to her back, getting up into the sitting position.  
"Thanks for the help," She muttered.  
James quirked an eyebrow. "I can help." He grinned once again. "Actually, I will."  
One of the many things Lily liked about James is that she never really understood his actions, it was the expected unexpected. He bent down and picked her up bridal style.  
"Potter," Lily said, sounding alarmed. She was in a complete body blush now. "What do you think you're bloody doing?"  
James ignored her question. "Can you wipe my glasses? I can't see clearly."  
"What?" Lily exclaimed.  
"Wipe my glasses clean."  
She looked at him with suspiciously as she took off his glasses, wiped them clean, and placed them back on his face. He grinned at her with a mischievous twinkle set in his eyes.  
Lily furrowed her brow. "James…" She started warningly. "What are you planning-"  
And before Lily could finish her sentence she was royally shut up by James' lips forcing themself upon hers with much enthusiasm. Lily's froze for only a moment before matching his enthusiasm by kissing back and deepening the kiss. Butterflies were very fluttering about in Lily's stomach, and behind her eyelids all she could see were fireworks. James and Lily both could feel sparks. It was everything James wanted their first kiss to be, it was sudden, unplanned, alone, and she was in his arms.  
It was a bit cliche, James had to admit, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Lily was certainly pretty enough to be a princess, and if the shoe fits what could he do to stop it? your document here...


End file.
